MTM
"Okay, that didn't work out as I expected." MTM '(YouTube name: MisterTalkingMachine) is a regular player on the UMS, who first joined soon after the server opened for the first time. He usually builds some massive structures and intricate circuits (''Redstone clusterfucks, as Molster refers to them) and his biggest and most complex creation is the Victor Building in the old city. Along with Molster, he contributes to the expansion of the Rail Transit Network, he himself laying the first tracks of what would become the Southern Line. ' ' Titles include: KT's advisor, Prisoner N° 1 and CEO of the Victor Talking Machine Co. of Unterganger City. History After joining the server in its early days, MTM's works, though small in number, included various pioneer achievements. He soon began expanding the single railway that was already present. With branch lines, switches and stations, it settled the base for what would become the Rail Transit Network. Then he began an ambitious plan for what was the most colossal structure ever attempted in its day -The Victor building-. The massive factory was carefully laid, requiring a hill to be removed and flattened by hand, and taking roughly half a year to complete, even with help from other players. Fellow players believed it would not be completed before new year's eve, but it was finished just in time. Soon after he became talented with redstone, being one of the, if not the one, most acclaimed redstone engineers of the server, along with Molster. One of his more notable creations was the Grand Clock, a big and bizarre contraption that tells the time. Besides it's crude apearance, it has proven more reliable than a newer, more sophisticated and more aesthetically appealing clock. For a long time MTM was a Server Operator. With the operator privileges, he created a new way of travelling, that made the ability to teleport available to the general players. However, his weird sense of humour, and two server downtimes caused by his experiments costed him many trips to the Athyras jailhouse, and finally, to be stripped of his operator powers. From then on, MTM kept playing as a normal player, though sometimes he is given operator powers for brief periods of time, to help fellow players with his experience with command blocks. On early 2015, MTM's computer suffered both a virus infection and a meltdown. This has prevented him from playing since then. On March 24th, 2018, roughly three years after his departure, MTM finally returned to the UMS after around three years of hiatus. His return was caused due to his gorillaz shitposting community, Melancholy Hell, investigating his past. Since then he has restored some of the functionality of the Teleporter Station and helped some other players flattening land and cloning buildings in Morioh. Although he didn't do a really good job of cloning the building without screwing up several times. Many trees was murdered in the process. Structures built * '''Buildings **His house. **the Victor Building. **Athyras State Building (help and name by Tudor ) **Chilean Embassy **The [[Courage's House|house from Courage, the cowardly dog]]. **MTM DeGrasse Tyson observatory (Named by Tudor , who helped building it) **TheLawlDawg Aquarium (He and procrastinator filled TLD's house with water and squid after the latter was banned for griefing) **The spleef stadium (he helped Molster) **Various houses located at random places **The Quartz Temple ** Athyras Blast Complex *'Sculptures and pixel arts' **The Pink Panther pixel art . **The Dolfy Face pixel art . **The Trololo pixel art. **Big tower with glowstone sphere (His first structure in Athyras) **The 1905 Wright Flyer sculpture. **The Gramophone sculpture . **The 807 vacuum tube sculpture . **LW Hermann Göring (Airship). **The Phonograph. **BLU Sentry (with help from Tudor). **Submarine at St. Piggysburg. *'Redstone' Clusterfucks Contraptions **The Grand Clock . **The Molster & Procrastinator monument **Technical Block dispenser ** Redstone test yard (Removed to fit Zigurat) ** Ore furnace at Athyras Blast Complex *'Infrastructure' **The Teleporter Station and various teleporters, some users find these to resemble the Tardis. **Various railways and bridges. (Including Steamer Line and Outer line) **Lifted waterways (Dikes), Forest Dike, and Sentry Dike. **Cape Cuntanamo (Name created by Molster, now demolished) *'Villages' **Autry Plain (Little wild west themed artificial NPC village) **Riverboat village (Artificial NPC village floating on a lake, made with help from Tudor) **Jewtown, an artifficial NPC village built on a cliff, named by Tudor. ** Little Wonderland, another artificial NPC village in a forest close to Athyras and Molster's place. ** Rickersland, yet another NPC village, this one next to the Rick Astley pixel art (of which it was named after) **Saint Piggysburg, along with Fegelein1906** In game habits *MTM would rather help someone build something than build something on his own. *He uses ladders both connecting floors and in roofs. *He normally places random houses in far places for other used to find. *Stuff he builds normally includes at least one jukebox, and sometimes leaves them in random far places. *He normally places minecarts in abandoned railways around the city, mostly minecarts with furnace, and boats in small water patches. *Sometimes builds hidden stuff in far places, caves, and under water too. *Whenever he finds a dungeon, he will likely dig it out and put a glass window over it as a display with colored wool or red sand for visibility. *Also, he used to remove TNT from desert temples and replace them with a command block that would tell a random message to whoever lands on the plate, he was the one who started giving unterganger names to temples. *Filling holes with water. Category:Players Category:Inactive Players Category:Former operators